Loving a Criminal
by Dreamylandia
Summary: Everywhere he looks, he sees couples being all lovey-dovey. Some are sharing strawberries, others are cuddling, some kissing and others holding hands. All of this disgusts him and he fights the urge to gag. He's so fed up of this. He's endured years of this torture and he's had enough
1. Prologue

**Hi guys so along with The Marinette Diaries I'll be uploading this story that I have been working For Months. Orginally a video fanmade story which it still well be, but I also decided to add it here. I'm not done with the video form, but I relized there wouldn't be a point adding the story here afther uploading the video since everyone would just wacth the whole story, and not wait for each chapter. This chapter; however is already on my YouTube channel if you want to see it. Also every Chapter is from a different song in the video, so in every Chapter I'll let you know what song it well be under in the video. ENJOY!**

**Song- Bad by Michael Jackson**

**Decliam- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

His name is Chat Noir. He wears a black spandex suit covering him from neck to toe, with black cat ears on top of his thick blonde hair, a black mask surrounding his Emerald green eyes and a tail sticking out from the back. You'd expect a man like this to be a hero, or a Saviour of some sort. But that, ladies and gentlemen, is where you're wrong

His name is Chat Noir and he's Paris' most wanted criminal. He's ruthless and doesn't care about anyone's feelings beside his own. Some say he's suffering a terrible heartbreak, others say he's insane, but no one really knows the truth

Chat jumps from building to building, swiftly and quietly as he inspects all the citizens of France.

Everywhere he looks, he sees couples being all lovey-dovey. Some are sharing strawberries, others are cuddling, some kissing and others holding hands. All of this disgusts him and he fights the urge to gag. He's so fed up of this. He's endured years of this torture and he's had enough.

A malicious Cheshire smirk makes it's way onto the sneaky criminals face. His eyes are glistening with mischief. His master mind starts cooking up his delicious plan on how to ruin Paris once and for all

'It seems you lovers are finally useful for something. And it's going to be your own destruction'


	2. Chapter 1

A/N** Tuesday well be the day I'll update this story PST **

**Song- A Dream is a wish your heart makes Disney Channel Stars **

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Paris is a place full of wonderful people and places. One of those places is the Dupain-Chang bakery. On top of the Dupain-Chang bakery was a balcony where young Marinette Dupain-Chang is drawing a new outfit on her sketchbook.

It was a warm clear night. The moonlight was the only light that Marinette had to draw, and the stars were so bright that they could lighten anyone just by them looking up. One of those people was Marinette which at the moment is looking at the stars. Marinette couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen, and her life was going to change for the better or worse. Suddenly, she saw a shooting star, and she smiled making a wish.

"I wish to go on an adventure full of hope and happiness, and for someday to fall in love with someone who can love me for me."

When she finished her wish she grabbed her sketchbook and went back to her room. She put her pad on her desk before she laid on her bed closing her eyes falling asleep. What she didn't know was that her life was going to change, but it would be her who would decide if it would be for better or worse.

The next morning Marinette was shaken awake by her beat friend Alya Cesaire. Marinette slowly opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What is it Alya?"

"I have big news an hour ago Chat Noir made a broadcast, and it seems like Paris well finally be free from that threat! Then again, maybe not since what he is asking for is a bit to much either way no one expected this from him."

"Alya what are you talking about?"

Alya took out her phone and put the screen in front of Marinette. It showed Chat Noir broadcasting from the Elfor Tower.

"Dear people, of Paris I'm here to make a peaceful deal with you. I'll stop doing my crines, and disappear from your lives if and only if a girl preference a girl of age 18 becomes my bride. However, this girl has to want to be my bride. She can't be forced or blackmailed. I'll expect my future bride to meet me here at sundown tomorrow. You either agree to this deal or get destroyed."

The broadcast ends there, and Marinette stares at the screen in shock. She always had nightmares about Chat Noir, yet she always thought that possibly he was just a confused person trying to find his path perhaps someone to love, but she didn't expect this.

"Maybe I was right about him after all."

"What do you mean by that?" Alya asked

"You know how I have this big fear of him, but I also think that maybe he is just a misunderstood guy, who's trying to find his way and someone to love. This broadcast kind of shows that I might be right."

"Mari Chat Noir is a criminal. "

"I'm not saying that what he does is right I'm just saying that maybe he relized his mistake and is trying to stop, but he couldn't just stop. Possibly he steals because he needs it. Conceivably behind the mask, he is treated badly that's why he's cruel as Chat."

"Marinate please don't tell me that your thinking of agreeing to his deal and thinking of accepting to be his bride. "

"No of course not even though I think that he might not be the criminal, he wants everyone to think he is doesn't mean that I'm still not afraid of him. I can't be his bride, especially not willingly. "

" Good because I wouldn't let you go anyway." Alya said pointing at her.

Marinette smiled "I know hay let's go to the park." Alya nodded

They walked to the park and saw their friends Chloe Bourgeois her boyfriend Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Alya's boyfriend Nino Lahiffe. They walked up to them with smiles.

"Hay what are you guys talking about?" Marinette asked

"About Chat Noir's deal." Nino replied

"Chat Noir must be crazy if he thinks that a girl would willingly accept to be his bride. He probably knows it to this could just be a trap making Paris think we are safe then Bam! He'll strike." Chloe said with passion.


	3. Chapter 2

Song-** I'll try- Jease McCartney**

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Marinette crosses her arms" Chloe we can't judge so quickly "

"C'mon Marinette since the day the name Chat Noir was heard all that came was fear and anger, and now he expects us to think that he comes in peace? Yeah right"

Alya nodded" Chloe has a point, plus he is always wearing a mask if he really was coming in peace, he would take his mask off or better yet turn himself in not stopping his crimes if he gets a bride it has to be a trap "

"There is also the fact that no one seems to want to be his bride every girl who is 18 or near 18 is just to afraid to become his bride " Nathaniel added

" And most of everyone in that age are already taken. I doubt that any girl would break their relationship to become the bride of a criminal, and a good example is you three girls " Nino concluded.

Alya and Chloe nodded as Chloe said, "I wouldn't accept to be his bride "

Nathaniel laughed " I wouldn't let you anyway "

Marinette sighed "Well unlike Alya and Chloe, I don't have a boyfriend and honestly there's nothing that gives me a reason not to become his bride but you guys are right about me being afraid to accept his offer "

Alya looked at her " Marinette you do have a reason to stay for one I told you that I wouldn't let you do it for two you have us your friends who would miss you "

Before Marinette knew it, she was getting lectured by Chloe Nathaniel Nino and Alya again.

"And you don't know what he could do to you. he could hurt you and don't take this the wrong way but your too innocent for a criminal like that blonde jerk. "

"And just a few days ago you had a nightmere about him hurting you and scaring you to death, and now you're considering accepting his offer?"

"True he hasn't abuses or killed anyone only stolen stuff, but we still don't know what his intentions are with this whole bride thing "

"So don't even think about it "

Marinette smiled" your right forgot I said anything "

They went to get some ice cream and go ice skating, but the whole time Marinette couldn't help but think about the whole Chat and offer thing she knew that she was afraid of him yet she felt that she should accept the offer.

When night came Marinette waved good-bye to her friends and walked home knowing at that point that she had to do it. she had to accept his offer that is if no one else accepted it.

Once she got home. she went straight to her room and started packing putting a few clothes her sketchbook, her diary and a few materials to sew. Once she was done she sneaked out and hid the suitcase behind a brush near the Elfor Tower.

Finally, she went back to her room and went to sleep, and like most nights it was about Chat Noir but unlike the other nights this time it was a dream and not a nightmare something that never happened before.

**Dream**

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was on a rooftop at night surrounded by candles, and a picnic set up. She looked around and saw Chat Noir leaning on a railing looking at Paris sadly. She tried speaking to him, but she couldn't understand what she was saying._

_Chat only sighed in response feeling bad for him. She leaned on the railing next to him taking in his sadness._


	4. Chapter 3

**song**-** the start of something new- High school musical **

**Desclaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

_The scene changes to Marinette about to leave her house when she sees Chat Noir standing near the door frame with a bright smile._

_" Don't look so shocked, I'm not here to hurt you!" As he said that he put his claws out as if he was going to get her then he bends in one knee and kissed her hand" how are you princess "_

_She takes her hand away playfully " I'm doing well. What are you doing here Chaton?_

_Chat goes back on his feet " I'm here to make sure my princess isn't in danger " he starts flexing his muscles._

_"That puts my mind at ease"_

_Chat leans on the doorframe"How about, I take you out to see the stars"_

_"Don't you have superhero stuff to do?" She turns so her back was facing him. She tried keeping a serious face, but she couldn't help but smile._

_" My only hero duty is protecting my princess "_

_Marinette rolled her eyes and faced him again before saying dramatically " oh my hero you really are a knight in shining leather "_

_"You bet I am" he winks at her_

_The scene changes where Marinette, and Chat are trapped in a glass box on a boat._

_" Well since we are trapped. Why don't we take advantage of it" Chat leans close to Marinette with a smirk but Marinette rolls her eyes pushing him away and pressing his baton to extend making both to be lifted on the air. Chat aims for a bridge and they land safely Marinette being in his arms._

_He put her down gently and grabs his baton" well, that was fun but next time let's not take a boat ride okay?"_

_The scene changes to Chat running on his baton to the Elfor Tower holding Marinette in his arms" don't worry princess, I won't let her hurt you"_

_They got to their destination, and he gently put her down " stay here" he was about to leave, but he turned around to face her" oh and happy birthday Marinette "_

_She smiled" thank you kitty" he nods and jumps off the tower._

**End of Dream**

Marinette quickly woke up not believing what she dreamt...but was it a dream? it felt so real to her. Marinette shook her head no it was a dream but why was she dreaming of Chat Noir and not having a as a nightmare? Marinette held her head.

"What's wrong with me?"

Just then a memory came to her. No it couldn't be a memory, but it was it was a memory. A memory that happened three years ago...a memory of Chat Noir.

**Flashback**

_It was a clear night Marinette was on her balcony sketching when she heard a voice._

_"Mind if I join you?" Marinette looked up and saw a blonde haired boy in leather with a belt as a tail and cat ears. he was also wearing a mask. She only knew one person of that description._

_" Your...your Chat Noir the criminal "_

_His cat ears go down" I'm not a criminal I'm a hero who can't safe anyone making people think I'm a criminal "_

_Marinette frowned " you mean all those 'crimes' that you were in weren't caused of yours?"_

_"No I was trying to stop the real criminals but failed every time "_

_Marinette went to the railing where he was sitting on" I know how you feel trying to prove yourself but failing. If you really are a hero don't give up "_

_"Really? You think so?"_

_"Yea of course"_

_He smiled softly and stood next to her extending his hand to her" come with me. I have something to show you"_

_Marinette looked at his hand for a moment before smiling and taking it._

_He picked her up and jumped off her balcony_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Song**-** Skyscraper- Kerli**

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug **

* * *

Marinette couldn't believe this. she has met Chat Noir before, and he was nice? No that couldn't be maybe the dream she had affected her memory and is making her think that she met him before.

"Yes that has to be. There is no way that I met chat before, and that he was nice! No it must be that I'm nervous about what I'm thinking about doing tonight."

However, deep down, she knew that the dream and 'memories ' were more than what they seemed, and it would explain why she thinks that, deep down, he is pleasant...because he once was good.

Alya came in her room and saw the state that Marinette was in. She went next to her and hugged her. This was not new to her Marinette was always like this when she had a nightmare about Chat.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"You could say that "

"What happened this time?"

"What happened...well" her dream and memory came back to her.

Marinette tells Alys what her dream was about. she just left out that part of it was a memory or what she thought was a memory anyway.

"Girl I think that our talk from yesterday got to you. We both know that Chat is a criminal was a criminal and always well be a criminal."

"Yea your probably right "

"The gang is going to hang out today wanna come?"

"Sure sounds fun"

Marinette followed Alya to the park where the rest would meet them. Marinette knew that this would be the last time she would see them.

The whole day they hung out, and soon it was time to see if anyone accepted Chat's offer. Everyone crowded around the Elfor Tower and saw Chat Noir waiting on the top like most people guessed no one wanted to become his bride.

Marinette knew that she was the last hope of Paris now. She sneaked to the brush before anyone noticed grabbed her suitcase and went to the Elfor Tower elevator and got in pressing the button to the top floor.

In the elevator, Marinette hoped that she was right about Chat Noir that, deep down, he had a good heart...just like in her dream...and that he would keep his side of the deal. The door opened, and she took a deep breath as she walked out.

Meanwhile Chat awaited with a smirk on his face. He knew that no one would want to accept his offer, so he would have to destroy Paris but suddenly heard footsteps from behind him. He turns around and is surprised to see a girl standing with a smile.

"Chat I accept to be your bride "

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement he never thought someone would accept. This ruin his plan...unless he took this as an advantage. He would kill two birds with one stone.

He smirks " excellent "


	6. Chapter 5

**Song**-** Who I am- Ross lynch **

**Declaim-** I** don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Now three weeks later, Marinette is looking out the window of her new room wondering what she got herself into. True at this point people would assume that she was already married to Chat but thanks to her stalling she got Chat to agree to another deal.

**Flashback**

_After she agreed to the deal Chat gave her a blindfold and told her to put it on. She did knowing that there was no use in disagreeing. After she did she could feel Chat lifting her up and jumped off the Elfor Tower to wherever he was taking her._

_After a while, she felt her feet touching the ground and the blindfold being taken off. As she looked around she couldn't believe what she was seeing she was in a house's living room but not any kind of a living room it was a living room from a mansion._

_Chat walked in front of her and smirked at her surprise. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch behind her as he sat on the couch behind him across from her._

_"Okay first of everything in this mansion is now yours. You can go anywhere in this house plus outside. NOT outside the gate and ESPECIALLY not in my room-"_

_"But how well I know where-"_

_"Second floor big blue double doors hard to miss. Now let's talk about our wedding tomorrow "_

_"Tomorrow! Wait a minute I'm not getting married tomorrow I agreed to marry you, but I thought it would take time for it to happen"_

_"This is my house and what I say goes, and we're getting married tomorrow like it or not. "_

_"No you don't even know my name. I will marry you, but I need time. Oh and my name is Marinette Dupain Chang by the way._

_Chat froze for a minute Marinette Dupain Chang? Wasn't that the name of the girl he met three years ago? No it can't be that girl died that's what...'he' said. Chat cleared his throat and spoke again._

_"Well what do you propose?"_

_" I...I don't know I always wanted to marry because of love...that's it I well marry you until I fall in love with you. How about it Chat...do we have a deal?"_

_Chat thought about it this would ruin his place again, but it could work. His original plan was to marry her make her fall in love then break her heart along with stealing and misleading all of Parts, but he'll just make her fall in love first purrfect._

_"Okay we won't marry until you fall in love with me and every night during dinner I'll ask you if you love me until you give me the answer I want."_

_"A-alright deal "_

**Present**

Since then Chat would give her gifts everyday and asking her if she loved him. Of course, the answer would be no every time. She heard a knock on the door and sighed here we go again. Chat probably had another gift for her.

She went to the door and opened the door, and as she guessed in front of her was Chat holding a bouquet of roses in front of him smiling charmingly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Song**-** Who you are- Ross Lynch **

**Declaim-** I** don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"For you m'lady"

"Thank you Chat" she grabs them "But I have no where to put them, and I don't just mean the fact that I have no vase, because even if I did I wouldn't have room to put the vase somewhere "

It was true her room was full of vases with flowers that he has given to her plus the other gifts he has given her. She just wished that he would stop giving her gifts at all since that wouldn't make her love him.

"That's not a problem, I can just put the vase on the living room table so every time you see them; you remember that I gave them to you."

"Thanks but Chat you need to stop giving me gifts it's a nice gesture but just expensive gifts won't change my feelings for you "

"Than what well"

"Just be yourself "

"I am myself "

"No your true self I doubt that you're just a thief there has to be more of you than what meets the eye. I want to know who you are Chat. Maybe learn why you started stealing? I have a feeling that, deep down, you are good, for some reason."

"Not a chance "

With that he walks away leaving her standing there confused. Signing she closes the door then sat on her bed. She knew it was a long shot, but she wanted to prove that dream that she had. Deep down, she knew that Chat was good.

Meanwhile, Chat was pacing around his room not knowing what to do. He had to go through the plan, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't tell her about him.

"What am I supposed to do I have to go through the plan 'he' already knows about it and is expecting the result, he was already mad when the plan had to change TWICE already"

He plops on his bed and sighns in frustration not knowing what to do he decides to ask Plagg in his head for advice something he hasn't done since he became a criminal.

"Plagg what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell the girl what she wants "

"I can't do that"

"You don't have to tell her who you are under the mask, or who 'he' is just tell her the basic like what you like to do when you're not stealing even why you became a criminal without names that is."

"No not happening "

"And why not "

"Because first if I start talking about myself, I can slip something that I don't want her to know second I doubt that 'he' would be happy if I tell her anything about me "

"But it's the only option that you have if you want her to fall in love with you, I mean trust and communication is good for a 'relationship ' if she trusts you, she'll fall in love immediately "

"You have a point "

"Or you can just forget about the plan "

"Plagg stop trying to convert me back to my old self this is who I am now...now about the girl...yes I'll tell her my back story making her feel pity for me...purrfect "

Later that night Marinette walked to the dinning room and was surprised when she saw nothing special set up like every night only the food and Chat sitting in his usual spot.

"We need to talk "

"About what Chat?"

"About myself "


	8. Chapter 7

I** changed a bit the story of Puppeteer, Reflecta,Pixelator, Princess Fragrance, Anansi, Reverser, Glaciator, and Gamer for this chapter. Also how Chat defeated them won't be mentioned only up to where he failed or when saving his friend because that's what he is rembering and even though they appeared in his flashback I'll still write how they became villains so it is clear how Chat got to that situation.**

**Song**-** What we're about- Ross Lynch**

**Declaim-** I** don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Marinette nodded and sat down finally she well learn about Chat Noir and maybe find out if her dream, she had three weeks ago was true if it was she would do her best to bring that Chat Noir back.

"Now where should I start?"

"From the beginning "

"The beginning? No no"

"I mean Chat's beginning "

"Oh right I knew that "

Chat took a deep breath he prepared for this all afternoon but now that he was here about to tell a stranger how he became Chat Noir the most-wanted criminal in Paris something he never told anyone was...scary?

"Well three years ago, I was in my room when I saw this black box in front of me. Confused I opened the box, and this black cat creature appeared and explains to me that he is Plagg the kwami and he can turn me into the superhero of destruction. "

"Superhero? But you're not-"

"I tried but failed many times "

**Flashback**

_She was a little girl who loved Chat Noir. she even made a doll of him and Villains whom he went against. She was the only one that he knew from the people in Paris that knew that he was a superhero and not a villain like most people believed him to be._

_One day, she was at her mom's workplace playing with her dolls when her mom told her to put them away so she wouldn't loose them, but she didn't listen and kept playing. After not being listened by her 5 times her mom took the Chat Noir doll and told her she wouldn't get it back until she listened._

_She plopped on a couch and began crying the next thing she knew was that she was now Puppeteer. The puppet master who could turn her dolls to life and be able to control them. One by one she turned her villain dolls to life and the people who were those villains turn back to their villain form. With no hesitation, they went to the location of puppeteer._

_Chat who was protroling learned about this new villain and quickly went to her location._

_Meanwhile, Puppeteer ordered her new puppets to bring her the Chat Noir doll which they did successfully. She threw the doll in the air and use her powers to bring it to life while Chat burst in the room and quickly jumped up to grab the doll, but it was too late. The doll falls to the ground on one knee and looked up at Puppeteer, and Chat did the same thing being under her control..._

_The scene changes to a girl who barely talks. She believed that she was cursed because every time she tried to be in a photo her face would never appear._

_Today was picture day at school, and she had the slightest hope that today would be different and that she would finally appear in a photo._

_Her hope faded when the photographer skipped her for the photo if it wasn't for her best friend telling the photographer that he forgot her, she wouldn't be in the photo. He apologized and put her in the middle her friend encouraged her saying that there was no way her face could be hidden since she would be in the center of the photo._

_However, a girl tried moving her away because she wanted to be next to the guy she liked._

_Her friend encouraged her to stand strong, and she did. The other girl stopped trying when the teacher told her to. The photographer was about to take the photo when he realizes his camera was about to die. He apologized and excused himself to get another battery._

_She sighed and walked to the teacher asking if she could go to the restroom. The teacher nodded, so she walked to the restroom and went to a stall. When she finished she went to open the stall door, but found herself struggling to open it._

_She called out for someone to help her out, but there was no answer. After a while, of trying she sits on the toilet seat, and starts crying. After a while, she heard the stoll door being opened. she looked up and saw that it was her best friend who was looking at her sadly._

_"Let me guess I missed the photo" her friend nodded. She sighed and stood up before running out the restroom. Her friend tried calling her, but she just kept running out the school and to the park._

_She sat on a bench and started crying, and suddenly she became Reflecta. She could turn everyone like her, so she wouldn't be ignored anymore._

_She went to her school and started to turn everyone she saw into herself. Her main goal was to find the girl that tried to move her from her spot because she had a strong feeling that it was her, or one of her 'friends' that locked her in the stall._

_As she was looking for her Chat Noir jumped in front of her. She smirked and started blasting at him with her powers. Chat dodged them and started to lead her out of the school._

_However, before he was able to, he saw a group of kids trapped under a staircase. He ran to them and was about to use his power cataclysm, but suddenly a blast hit him, and he turned into her losing his powers..._

_The scene changes to a young man with a camera. He was a big fan of the rock star Jagged Stone and all he wanted was to take a picture with him._

_He went to the hotel that Jagged was staying at and sneaked in to try to surprise Jagged. He already tried taking a photo with him but failed, and he hoped today would be the day that his wish comes true._

_He wraps an arm around Jagged, and asks him for a photo already holding his camera up to take it. Jagged refuses and his assistant takes the camera away and drags the young man out of the hotel telling him to leave Jagged alone, and if he comes back she won't return his camera back to him._

_He walks home upset than suddenly he turns into Pixelator. He had a camera around his left eye and had the power to capture people into images._

_His main goal was to capture Jagged Stone. As he went back to the hotel, he would capture anyone whom he passed. Going in the hotel he goes straight to Jagged Stone's room but when he went in he found the room empty._

_Chat has learned about the new villain and got to Jagged Stone before Pixelator did. He took him to a high school because who would ever think to look for a rock star in a school._

_Chat quickly went to find Pixelator. When he found him, he sneaked behind him and jumped to stop him, but Pixelator turned around in time to aim the camera at Chat and capture him..._

_The scene changes to a girl who was known for being the kindness person in her school. Even if someone wasn't nice back to her, she would always keep her bright smile._

_One day, she learned that the prince she idolized for all the kindness he had was coming to Paris. Excited she wrote a letter to him confessing her love to him._

_She asked a girl in her class to give it to him since the girl lived in the hotel the prince was going to stay at. However, the girl laughed at her and ripped the letter in two saying that a prince would never love her._

_Sadly, she sat down on a bench and started crying. Suddenly, she became Princess Fragrance and with a spray of her bottle, she could make anyone fall in love with her._

_She only wanted the prince, so she walked to the hotel he was staying in and went to the conference room where she knew he was being interviewed at._

_When she peaked in the room, she saw the girl who ripped her letter flirting with the prince. Angrily, she sprayed bad perfume at her making her stink and everyone, including the prince covered their noses and moved away from her._

_Chat jumped next to Princess Fragrance and pulled her away from the door. She tried to spray the perfume at him, but he had a helmet over his head, and it blocked the perfume._

_He led her away from the prince before he disappeared from her view taking of the helmet, and went to the prince opening a window and telling everyone they had to go now. Using his staff everyone slid down and went inside the prince assistant's car and drove off._

_Since the girl who smelled bad was in the car everyone was holding their noses. Chat asked if the windows could be opened since ' the fish smell was too much even for a cat" the assistant opened all the windows. Chat and the prince put their heads out breathing deeply._

_Suddenly, they heard a sound on the roof, and Chat saw that Princess Fragrance was standing on the roof. He quickly yelled to close all the windows, but it was too late..._

_The scene changes to an overprotective sister who was just fooled by her sister and her friends. She went to her room upset. Why couldn't her sister and friends understand that there was danger in the world, and they had to be careful?_

_Suddenly, she became Anansi. She was now a spider that was super strong. If her sister didn't want to understand the danger than she'll show her. Anansi found her sister in the Ferris wheel with her friends._

_Aansi picks her sister up and takes her away to make a giant spider web and putting her sister on it. That's when Chat arrived and sneaked behind Anansi, so he could climb the spider web and safe Anansi's sister._

_However, his hand got struck, and as he tries to free himself; he goes on his back and gets more stuck. Anansi sees Chat and smirks climbing up to him to get his ring._

_Chat quickly uses cataclysm so Anansi wouldn't be able to grab it, but now he needed to figure out what to do because he was going to detransform soon..._

_The scene changes to a shy boy writing in his journal. He really wanted to work with another boy in his class in a comic, but he was too shy to do so._

_He believed that his writing wasn't very good but his best friend told him that it was amazing, and that he was the best writer she ever met._

_She even gave him the idea that she could give his journal to the other boy without telling him who the arthur was, and if he liked his writing, they would tell him who wrote it._

_He hesitated at first but then nodded and gave it to her, so she could give it to the other boy._

_After school she told him that the plan worked and that the other boy would meet him at the park in an hour._

_He went to the park and waited for the other boy to arrive. Soon he heard footsteps, and he turned to see the other boy standing there so he took his hood off._

_The other boy was surprised to see him. He was expecting it to be the girl since she was the one that gave him the journal plus he had a crush on her. _

_"Is this some kind of joke?"_

_"What? No I was just hoping we could work together...that is if you want to "_

_"Work with you never "_

_The other boy ripped some of the pages in the journal and threw it to the ground walking away. He grabbed the journal closing it and holding it against his chest._

_Suddenly, he became Reverser who had the power to reverse anyone's personality. He was after two people, his 'best friend ' who believed that lied to him and the other boy who rejected his friendship. _

_As he flew, in his giant paper plane, he reversed everyone in his path. As he flew above the bridge Chat Noir arrived and started talking acting brave._

_Reverser smirked and threw paper plans at him, but Chat would dodge them._

_Suddenly, he got distracted by a little girl tripping then he felt something hit his head. He looked back at Reverser then down at the water and fell back in fear..._

**End of Flashback**

"Over and over I failed, and people blamed me for the crimes. Then one day I decided to quit being a hero and forget these powers but then one day I met this girl who was kind and caring, and I decided to try again just for her but the criminals somehow knew of her and got to me by her, and I saved her every time as best as my ability "

**Flashback **

_He was an ice cream man who was known to bring two lovers together, but he met this blue-haired girl who didn't believe in ever finding love. He tried to encourage her and gave her an ice cream cone that had the colors of features of her sweetheart, but she rejected it.  
_

_That's when someone runs pass and knocks the cone of his hand it fell to the ground and started melting. He quickly made another one, but she rejected it again and walked away. He falls to his knees upset since he never failed before._

_Suddenly, he turned into Glaciator with the power to make people into ice cream and melt. His main goal was that girl who rejected his ice cream._

_As he looked for her, he would blast anyone in his path, if not with their sweetheart. He finally found the girl with Chat Noir. He blasted at her, but Chat stopped it and took her away. They hid behind a building and waited until he walked past._

_"Is that a lover you rejected or something?"_

_"No that's rhe sweetheart ice cream maker "_

_"Well he isn't a sweetheart now"_

_"That's...a long story "_

_He quickly took her to her balcony and told her to go inside where she would be safe. Before he jumped off she grabbed his cat tail. He turned to see her smiling at him._

_"I believe in you Chat"_

_"Thanks"_

_The scene changes to a boy playing against the blue-haired girl. He was known as the champion of the game but that would soon change when the girl beats him in the game._

_He congratulates her and stand up about to walk out the room. His classmates try to stop him, but he says that it's okay and he accepts his defeat._

_However, as he was walking home, he gets mad for loosing. That's when he becomes the Gamer, and he would turn the video game into reality._

_He goes around blasting people and turning them into energy balls, which would help him go to the next level._

_He looks for the blue-haired girl and when he does he starts to blast her. She dodged them and starts to run away as he chases her and keeps blasting her._

_She suddenly trips and closes her eyes ready for impact. It never came since as the Gamer was about to blast her Chat's staff hits him distracting him._

_Chat jumps in front of the girl looking at Gamer._

_"Chat!"_

_He turned and saw her; he quickly goes to her and picks her up running taking her to safety..._


	9. Chapter 8

**I changed a bit the story of Befena for this Chapter **

**Song**-** Superhero - Ross Lynch**

**Declaim**-** I** **don't ****own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

_The scene changes where the girl, and Chat are trapped in a glass box on a boat._

_" Well since we are trapped. Why don't we take advantage of it" Chat leans close to her with a smirk, but she rolls her eyes pushing him away and pressing his baton to extend making both to be lifted on the air. Chat aims for a bridge and they land safely the girl being in his arms._

_He put her down gently and grabs his baton" well, that was fun but next time lets not take a boat ride okay?"_

**End of Flashback**

"Out of no where the crimes stopped and everything was fine, and she was fine...but then on her birthday a criminal appeared, and she was my biggest challenge yet and the girl was in the most danger."

**Flashback**

_She wanted to spend time with her granddaughter, especially today on her birthday. Her granddaughter, however, seemed to be distracted looking at her phone every second.  
_

_She took her to all the places that she used to love._

_Her granddaughter seemed happy, but not like when she was a little girl._

_Suddenly, her granddaughter told her that she had to go because her friends made her a birthday party. She was happy that her friends did that for her, but at the same time she was sad because she wanted to spend more time with her._

_She offered to take her to the park so at least she could spend more time with her. Her granddaughter declined the offer at first saying that she didn't want to bother her. She smiled and shook her head saying that it was no bother at all. Her granddaughter agreed, and they walked to the park together._

_In the way there her granddaughter decided to invite her grandmother to the party since she felt bad for ditching her, plus she did want to spend time with her even though she didn't like doing all the stuff her grandmother thought she did._

_Once they arrived, she pulled her friend over and told her that she wanted to invite her grandmother because she wanted her to be there especially since all day she did stuff that wasn't fun for her anymore just to make her grandmother happy._

_What she didn't know was that her grandmother heard what she said and left to the house. Sad she went to her granddaughter's room and saw how much she changed and realized that she didn't know her granddaughter like what she thought. She even saw that her granddaughter lied to her about liking the candy she gave her since the candies were in the unwrapped wrappers._

_She sat down upset and then became Befena, who would punish the liers and the unbehaved while turning the kind into her angels who well do what she asks them to do._

_Meanwhile at the party, the girl was about to open a present that one of her friends gave her when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Befena just in time to move before one of Befena's blast hit her._

_Everyone ran to hide. Befena didn't care about everyone else right now all that she wanted was to punish her granddaughter._

_At that moment, Chat arrived and was ready to protect the girl. Befena looked at Chat and ordered one of her angels, who was the girl's mother, to attract him. Chat told the girl to run as he fought the angel._

_As the girl was running she tripped and dropped the present that she was holding. She was about to grab it when a blast hit it close to touching her too. She looked back to see Befena walking towards her._

_" Now sweetheart don't you know it's rude to run away from your grandmother? Another reason why I should punish you"_

_Befena was about to blast her when she realized that she ran out of power in her blaster. She took out her candy and reloaded the weapon._

_The girl used the chance to get up and run under a table to hide. It wasn't long until the table was boasted. She got out and ran behind a pole._

_"Chat!"_

_"I'll be right there" he said turning to face her for a moment before being knocked down by the angel._

_The pole was blasted and she quickly backed away as Befena walked closer to her._

_Her friends seeing that she was in danger decided to distract Befena until Chat could save her. They started to throw party things at her._

_Befena turned to the kids angrily and blasted a plate that the girl's best friend was about to throw turning her to coal. She turned to see a boy trying to attack from behind. She blasted him turning him into coal too._

_"You are such naughty kids. I'll have to punish all of you!" She said pointing at all of them._

_One of the girl's friends yelled back " you leave her alone! She isn't bad she is the best person you could ever meet!"_

_" She is a lier and bad she needs to be punished! As for you, I admire how you defend your friend, I won't punish you, I'll turn you into one of my angels " she blasted her turning her into an angel._

_The girl used the opportunity that Befena wasn't paying attention to her to try and escape. That's when Chat jumped in front of her._

_"It's time to take you away princess" Chat took her hand and leaped away. Befena saw them leave and ordered her angels to follow them. They were about to when the rest of the girl's friends stopped them saying that they won't let them hurt their friend._

_Befena blasted them, and the angels flew away. Befena turned to walk away._

_"Now time to punish my bad granddaughter and to follow his plan" she starts to walk away._

_The scene changes to Chat running on his baton to the Elfor Tower holding the girl in his arms" don't worry princess. I won't let her hurt you"_

_They got to their destination, and he gently put her down " stay here" he was about to leave, but he turned around to face her" oh and happy birthday princess "_

_She smiled" thank you kitty" he nods and jumps off the tower._

**End of Flashback**

As Chat was telling her, the story flashes of images appeared in her mind like she was watching a movie or lived through the same thing. If it was true that she knew him in the past...what happened? And why can't she remember every detail like him.

"Are you okay Marinette?"

"Yea... so what happened next?"

"I thought that I protected her, but I was wrong. I couldn't stop the criminal, and she died. After that I stop being a superhero. After I found out that my father was the reason behind all the criminals...I used my powers to stop him, but he won and made me steal things for him. At first, I only did it to please him but over time I started to like it, and that's how my life of being a criminal started...well as a thief anyway."

Died? ...So it couldn't be her because she didn't die...unless he thought she died only...but if that is the case, then why doesn't she remember the events he mentioned? And why has Paris forgotten that he used to be a superhero?...


	10. Chapter 9

**Song**-** you can come to me ****\- Ross Lynch and Laura Marano **

**Declaim**-** I** **don't ****own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

That's right even before he became a criminal everyone thought he was a criminal so the sudden change that he made didn't affect anyone in the slightest. But who was that girl and why does his story sound so familiar?

"Anyway after three years of being lonely since dad only cared about me stealing I decided to find someone even by force, so I wouldn't be lonely anymore, and I wasn't going to destroy Paris. I was going to let dad do it."

The last part was only half true. It was true that he was going to let his dad destroy Paris but the reason why he made this plan was a lie. The real reason was that the city didn't have his back when he needed it so now he will have revenge.

Marinette felt bad for Chat all he wanted was to be a hero but no one believed in him and having found out that your father was evil and him killing the only one who cared for him. No wonder he was mad but there's one thing she doesn't understand.

"Why do you still steal then? I mean what power does your father have against you? I mean your friend is gone sorry to say it like that and by the looks of it with the power he has he really doesn't need you."

"He used his powers on me. He can control me if I don't do what he wants. I would technically have my outfit as white since it's my opposite but with black, it's easier to sneak around. He knows about this deal took a lot to convince him, but he agreed."

"That's not right. Isn't there a way to break his control? How did he get control over you anyway?"

"He can control those with negative emotions and trust me; I had them. Mad at him sad at her death hateful to the people of Paris and there is a way, but I won't tell you. Who said I want to break it? Now if you need me, I'll be in my room. "

He stands and walks away leaving Marinette confused. Why wouldn't he want to break control and didn't he say he would leave Paris alone after finding a bride? Was that a lie? She stood and walked to her room.

As Chat walked in his room, he saw a shadow in the corner and knowing who it was and expected a lecture of how and why he told a stranger his Chat past well most of it anyway.


	11. Chapter 10

**Song**-**\- Bad- Michael Jackson **

**Declaim**-** I** **don't ****own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"How could you tell that girl everything what if she escapes and tells people everything not to mention that they well know who we are with the fact that you live next to our original mission. "

" I didn't tell her who we are so even if she escapes, which she won't, and tells people what I told her they can't really do anything. Plus the fact that I live next to you proofs nothing. Plus I only did it, so she would trust me."

"Trust you so she can be your bride? Why you even made this plan is beyond me? At first, I was in for it being able to destroy Paris and now actually having a bride? What good is having her?"

"I didn't think that someone would actually accept to be my bride, but now it's going to be more fun breaking an innocent girl's heart. Just like how my heart was broken which you caused."

"You better hope this plan works because if it doesn't you'll be sorry Chat Noir. "

"Yea yea whatever you say now if you excess me; I would like to rest now its been a long day. "

Hawkmoth disappears leaving Chat in his room. Sighing he plops on his bed ready for the next day and smirked excited to continue his plan.

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth goes to his liar and hissed in anger knowing that if he wasn't careful Chat could find out the truth and that stupid girl would recover her memories, and all his hard work would be for nothing.

"Of all the girls in Paris, she decided to accept his offer...but no matter I'll make sure her memory stays lost, and if it does come back I'll just erase them just like I did three years ago. "

Two figures walk out of the shadows. One known to delete memories and the other with the ability to create illusions. Both like Chat willing to follow Hawkmoth but unlike Chat, they didn't need a reason to follow him.

"Hawkmoth I'll be willing to ease that girl's memory and change them like I did three years ago, and I'm willing to do it to Chat again as well."

"Same for me Hawkmoth. It's so much fun to lie and mislead people, especially that Marinette. "

"You might be useful Volphina you too Deleta. Come back tomorrow when I'll tell you your next mission. Let me just devolve the whole thing. "

"Yes Hawkmoth whatever you are planning I'm sure it well be of my liking."

The next-day Chat wakes up early and gets ready to meet Marinette for breakfast. Today well be the day he'll win or start winning her heart. All he had to do was learn more about her, and he'll use that against her.

"Wacth your back Marinette Dupain Chang because I'm coming for your heart, and you won't get it back."

Chat leaves his room and goes to the dinning room and as expected Marinette was already there waiting for him. He smiles charmingly at her as he sits across from her.

"Good morning Marinette "

"Good morning Chat Noir "

"You know I got to thinking. Yesterday I told you everything about my life, but I barely know you, so I think it's time you repay the favor."

Marinette thought about it and saw no harm in doing so. After all, he did tell her his life, and she was his future bride so it was only right for her to tell him.

"Okay well, I lived above my parents bakery, and I would help them sometimes. I have four best friends Alya Nino Chloe and Nathaniel-"

As she spoke Chat felt like he heard this before a long time ago and for a split second, he saw the girl replace Marinette, but he shook his head knowing it was only his imagination.

"I love to bake and especially draw and create designs it's my passion. I brought some materials to do so, but I ran out already."

"Well in that case, I'll get you more materials and don't worry I won't steal it. Also your welcome to use the kitchen anytime you want. "

"Really? Oh thank you!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Song**-**\- Better than this- Ross Lynch **

**Declaim**-** I** **don't ****own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

This is how Chat Noir found himself going into a store in the middle of the night to take sewing materials and cooking supplies. Normally, he would just steal them, but he promised Marinette and he needs her to trust him, so he left money on the counter. He goes back to the mansion and jumps on Marinette's balcony. He slowly opened the glass doors and went inside her room putting the sewing materials on her desk before going back to the balcony, he closes the doors.

"Enjoy your gift...princess."

He hasn't called anyone that since...her, but for some reason, it felt right in calling Marinette that. He jumped off her balcony and went to the kitchen to leave the cooking supplies before going to sleep.

In the morning, Marinette wakes up and sees the material on her desk. She smiles gets up from bed and gets dressed and goes downstairs to see Chat already at the dining table.

"Thank you Chat for that material."

Chat was not used in someone thanking him so having this girl who was going to be his bride thank him was something that he was proud about it meant that he was earning her trust plus...it felt nice hearing it.

"You're welcome I also got some baking supplies so you can start baking. This is your house too so you are free to do whatever you want."

"Alright I'll start after breakfast."

After they ate breakfast Marinette picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash them and start baking. Chat was surprised at first but let her. After three hours, he goes to the kitchen to check on her.

"Hay I made brownies try one."

He was hesitant at first but took one after all what harm could it be? He was about to take a bite when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain. He drops the brownie and groans in pain hearing the familiar voice in his head.

"Don't you dare eat that brownie this was only a warning. If you try again it will be worse so don't try again."

"Chat are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry."

"A-alright want to help me bake?"

He was going to decline but he couldn't help but agree after seeing her excitement. After a few minutes, he smiled not believing how much fun baking could be. As he was helping Marinette, he dropped the flour, and it went all over him. Marinette couldn't help but giggle. Before she knew it, brownie butter was thrown on her face and Chat starred laughter. This led them to have a food fight. After a few minutes, both including the kitchen were a mess.

"I'll put the brownies in the oven then I'll clean the kitchen before taking a shower, and you should do the same you are all covered in brownie mix."

"Yeah good idea."

He walked to his bedroom as Marinette starts to clean up. Once in his room, he closed the door but instead of taking a shower he had to ask him what was the deal about the whole brownie thing earlier.

"Hawkmoth what was all that about? It was only a brownie, and I doubt that Marinette poisoned it and doing that in front of her was dangerous."

"I know what I'm doing, and I know that something bad will happen if you eat one and not just the brownie but all her treats so if you do eat one you'll regret it am I clear?"

"...Crystal clear."


	13. Chapter 12

**Song- Can you feel it- Ross Lynch **

**Desclaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Chat went to wash up not understanding what the big deal of bake goods made by Marinette was. Chat couldn't help but smile it had been years since he last had so much fun. He shakes his head what's wrong with him? He shouldn't feel like this.

As much as he wanted to deny the fact that he enjoys spending time with Marinette, he couldn't...he has to be careful, or he'll fall for his own trap...no that won't happen just because he enjoys having her company doesn't mean he's falling for her...right?

Ever since the food fight incident Chat and Marinette would spend a lot of time together. Chat would help her when she designs, they would talk for hours. He learned a lot about her, which felt so familiar to him. He even helped her bake more.

He never ate anything, which confused Marinette, but she never said anything about it. The more they hung out the more Hawkmoth worried. He knew the truth could come out, and he couldn't let that happen.

"I feared this could happen. If that girl thinks, she will be able to destroy my plans again she is so wrong. Volphina, Deleta it's time to go through the plan. Go do what I told you."

"Yes Hawkmoth as you wish."

"Of course Hawkmoth."

The next morning Marinette wakes up hearing a knock on her door. She got up yawning and opened the door surprised to see Chat Noir standing there with a big smile.

"Hay Marinette I came to tell you well more like to ask you if...if you...if you wanted to...actually forget it this was stupid."

Chat was about to walk away when suddenly he felt Marinette's hand grab his stopping him from leaving. He looked at her and saw the biggest smile on her.

"No go on Chat."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight for dinner. Of course, you don't have to, I'm not making you accept."

"Of course sounds fun."

"Really great."

He lets out a breath not knowing he was holding it. All night he was practicing to ask her. It sounded ridiculous how a girl could make him act like this well not after...her.

"I'll see you for breakfast."

He walks away feeling happy. Happier than he ever felt the last three years. As he walked away to the dinning room for breakfast, he planned everything for tonight.

Meanwhile, Marinette was getting ready for the day while smiling the whole time. For the first time Marinette felt that she was finally getting to know the real Chat. Though she felt something odd inside of her. Happiness? No something new.

"What's happening to me?"

She went to breakfast. All day, she did everything she would normally do, and soon it was time to get ready for dinner. She put a pink dress that she made herself. When Chat went to get her, he got speechless seeing her.

"Chat?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Song- Stuck on you ****\- Ross Lynch **

**Desclaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"You look beautiful princess."

"T-thank Chat."

"Uhuh...ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

Marinette follows Chat outside, and he asks her to close her eyes. She does and Chat picks her up and takes her where their date would be. He puts her down, and Marinette opened her eyes. She didn't expect what was in front of her. A table set up with candles and a rose in the middle. Next to the table was a beautiful bench. She smiles looking at Chat.

"Its beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Chat lead her to the table and pulled the chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down. He sat down across from her. The food they ate was amazing. They talked about everything and anything. Later, Chat stood up.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure."

Chat took her hand and took her to an empty spot and just with the humming of Chat, they danced with the brightest smiles on both their faces.

After a while of dancing Chat leads her to the bench, and they sat down together. Chat kept glancing at her before taking a deep breath and turned to face her. His hands shook a bit.

"Marinette do you enjoy my company?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you like living with me?"

"Of course."

"Do you love me?"

Chat hasn't asked that in a while heck with how much fun they had been having Marinette almost forgot about the deal. She looks down not knowing how to reply. She knew it wasn't a no, but if she said yes he would make them marry, and she wasn't ready.

"No I don't I'm sorry."

Chat nodded and excused himself saying that he needed to take a walk. He stood up and walked away Marinette watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She felt bad but she didn't want him to have hope when she didn't know how she felt herself.

Chat sighed he knew it was a long shot, but it took him this long to realize how he felt for that girl, and he hoped that she felt the same way but his hope was for nothing. Suddenly, something hits him hard, and he fell to the ground unconscious.


	15. Chapter 14

**Song-Me and you****\- Laura Marano **

**Desclaim**-** I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Marinette saw Chat walking back to her. She wasn't expecting him to come back so soon he left two minutes ago. Chat sat back next to her and faced her.

"Chat I'm sor-"

"No it's fine I never expected you to fall in love with me. I only agreed to wait until you did because you asked plus I didn't want to marry you either but don't worry I'll end this now."

"What do you mean?"

"The deal is of you can go home and forget this ever happened and don't worry I won't destroy Paris. However, I'll still steal I don't plan in changing that. I stole, will still steel, and will always steal."

"But you said you would change."

"I lied I only told you that so you could trust me and fall in love with me but that obviously didn't work. Remember the material and baking supplies that I got you? Well, I stole them even though I said I didn't."

"You mean you lied?"

"Yes I lied do you really think I would stop stealing just for you a girl who I don't care for at all? It was all part of the plan. Either way my plan was to break your heart and destroy Paris, but now I see that it was a waste of my time."

"Fine if that's what you want!"

Mari stood up and stomped away. She couldn't believe this. How could she believe that Chat was her friend that he was changing? She was wrong about him. Chat walked behind her.

"I'll take you to the mansion so you can pack."

She nodded crossing her arms. Chat picked her up and took her to the mansion. Once there she took her blindfold off and went straight to her room to start packing. Chat waited outside her room until she was ready. Soon she came out with two suitcases. She took the blindfold and put it on. Chat picked her up and took her to her balcony taking the blindfold off.

"How did you?"

"I did research."

"Okay...goodbye Chat."

Marinette walked in her room, and Chat went back to the mansion to his room. In his room were two figures standing against the wall and another figure in his bed. One of the figures waved her hand, and Chat disappeared. The girl who waved her hand was Volphina, and the other figure was Deleta. The real Chat was laying on his bed still unconscious from the hit Volphina gave him. Hawkmoth appeared and walked over to where Chat was laying. It hurted him to see his son like that but it was for the best. He couldn't let his plan fail just because his son fell in love.

"Nice work Volphina now when he wakes up, I'll make him think that it was Marinette who knocked him unconscious and ran away. Now Deleta go do your part of the plan."


	16. Chapter 15

**Song- Love this way- Eden**

**Desclaim**-** I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Marinette was on her bed thinking about what happened that night when suddenly she heard a Bang, and a girl jumped in front of her. Surprised Marinette backed back hitting the wall.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Deleta."

"W-why are you here?"

"I'm here to finish my boss's plan. I'm here to delete your memory about Chat Noir well at least the part of this who deal thing. Don't worry the memories of the Parisians will be erased too. It will be easy I had done it before."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well since I will erase your memory, I should as well tell you. Three years ago, you and Chat were best friends. On your birthday, Hawkmoth akumized your grandmother and like before Chat came to save you, and he did at first. He took you to the Elfor Tower thinking that you would be safe. Little did he know that after he left you there I would appear. At that time, the only thing that kept Chat as a superhero was you so Hawkmoth wanted you out from the picture. He made the plan where in an akuma attack, you would die or at least that's what he wanted Chat to believe. My job was to erase your memory of being friends with Chat and make you, and all of Paris believe Chat was a criminal. It wasn't easy because you tried to stop me but in the end, I erased your memory and brought you back home. Then it was my good friend Volphina turn. Her job was to create an illusion making Chat believe that you died, he went home upset. Once gone I erased all of Paris's memory of Chat ever being a hero. Those that believed that anyway and then went back to Hawkmoth. After Chat became a thief, I erased his memory of what your name was and what you looked like in case he ever saw you. Now that you have seen each other again memories from both of you are recovering, and Hawkmoth couldn't let that happen so he made a new plan. You know the Chat that confessed everything after taking a walk? Well that Chat was actually an illusion made by Volphina. What he confessed was true except for the fact that the real Chat was in love with you and did plan to change his ways, but that couldn't happen. The goal of the fake Chat was to make you so mad that you would want to come back home and Hawkmoth would make Chat so upset that he would stay being a thief, especially since he would be heartbroken twice. I would delete your name and looks again."

"What happened to Chat?"

"Unconscious."

"How?"

"Volphina and I hitted him."

"Why is Hawkmoth doing this? Isn't Chat his son? Why does he want Chat to suffer and be a thief? It doesn't make any sense doesn't he want Chat to be happy?"

"He does want him happy and there's only one thing that he will be but first Hawkmoth needs Chat to steal an object that will make their wish come true. He can't tell Chat that so he makes him steal a lot of stuff but not with you in the way."

Deleta blasts Marinette but she moves out of the way and runs down the stairs. Deleta keeps blasting her, but Marinette keeps dodging them. Now that she knew the whole truth, she had to find Chat and tell him. Marinette grabs a lamp and hesitates for a moment before throwing it at Deleta. It hit her, and she falls unconscious. Marinette looks over at her and tries to remember what Chat said about akumas. She saw an eraser necklace with a pencil. Connecting the dots she took the necklace and ran out the door. She didn't know where Chat lived but knew it was a mansion, and that was a clue to start with. She well find Chat and tell him everything she learned. He needed to stop his father.

Meanwhile in Chat's mansion Chat was barely waking up. He got up and rupped his head. He didn't know what happened, but he did know that it was morning since he could see the sun barely rising. Then he remembered about Marinette, and he quickly got up. He ran to her bedroom. He slam opened the door and was surprised to see the room empty. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around expecting it to be Marinette, and it was...


	17. Chapter 16

**Song- What you mean to me- Christopher Wild ****and you are not alone- Michael Jackson **

**Desclaim**-** I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"Chat you're up."

"Where's Marinette?"

"Marinette knocked you out last night and ran away. She somehow found the mansion and took all her stuff. She should be at her house by now. I warn you that this could happen, but you didn't listen to me."

Chat couldn't believe what he was hearing Marinette couldn't- no wouldn't do that. He understood that she didn't love him, but she would've still stayed. He looked at the ground.

"It can't be."

"But it is tr-"

Just than they heard footsteps running up the stairs and Chat saw the person he was looking for. The girl who turned his world upside down Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Chat I found you!"

Marinette runs to Chat and hands him the necklace. Chat looks at it confused recognizing it as Deleta's necklace but why would Marinette have it? She would have had to take it from her herself.

"Hawkmoth has been lying to you. Your friend didn't die it was all an illusion made by Volphina just so you would join them. Deleta was part of it too messing with the memories of you, the girl and all of Paris."

"Don't listen to her!"

"Chat I'm the girl from your memories I didn't die, and I don't remember this but Deleta confessed everything to me. If I'm right use your powers to break the akuma out and free it. All our memories should come back."

"Don't do it!"

Chat falls on his knees in pain as Hawkmoth uses his powers on him. Chat knew that if Hawkmoth is forbidden him to do what Marinette says, than it must be true. With all his force, he uses cataclysm and the white butterfly flies off.

"No!"

All the memories come back to Marinette, and she smiled knowing, deep down, that she was right about Chat the whole time. Chat's memories of the girl's name and looks came back to him, and he hugged her.

"I can't believe this!"

"Believe it kitty."

Chat lets go of her and looks at Hawkmoth. Now Chat regretted everything he did the last three years of his life, and he knew he was to blame for given in but he blamed Hawkmoth for the things he did to trick him.

"You lied to me."

"It was for your own good."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Chat I'm looking for something that could bring your mother back, but I needed your help with finding it. I knew that you wouldn't just help me, so I tricked you but all I want is for your happiness."

"Even if mom came back she wouldn't be happy to see what you were capable of. Whatever you are looking for do it by yourself because I won't help you anymore. After I detransform I'll transform back and break your control on me."

With that he detransform and Marinette was surprised to see Adrien Agreste. He was supposedly dead for 4 years. Marinette than realised that might just have been a cover since Chat appeared...wait that also meant...

"If you're Adrien Agreste that would mean that Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste since he's your father."

"That's right."

He gave Plagg cheese than transformed back to Chat. He used cataclysm again on his ring, and the white butterfly flies off. He soon detransform again.

"You're making a big mistake."

"No the only mistake I made was to believe everything you have said and to follow you. I might not have been able to stop you before, but I won't fail this time I'll stop you Hawkmoth right now."

He transformed and grabbed his baton and runs straight to Hawkmoth ready to strike, but he moved and Chat missed. He hissed and strikes again, but Hawkmoth dodged it. This happened multiple times.

"You won't win!"

Suddenly, he felt his miraculous being taken away. He looked to the side and saw that Marinette took his miraculous. With a flash, he detransformed. Volphina became the girl she used to be three years ago known as Lila. She growled in anger and stormed away. In Marinette's house, Stella who was Deleta is trying to remember where she is and how to get home. She left the house to start looking.

Adrien looked at his father. Even though it pain him, he knew what he had to do. He had to put him in jail for all the crimes he has done. Though it would mean that Chat would go to jail too.

"Marinette call the police."

"Yes."

"If you call the police on me, you'll also go to jail or have you forgotten all the crimes you have done? Are you willing to take the risk?"

"Yes I am."

"I doubt that the police will arrest Adrien since he was under your control the whole time he stole. Plus Paris now remembers that Chat was a hero first."

"They'll know his secret identity."

"No they won't."

"I'll be Chat when they come."

Marinette calls the police as Adrien collects all the stuff he has stolen. When the police comes they find Gabriel Agreste tied up Chat holding bags with everything he stole and Marinette standing next to him. Marinette explains everything to the police they understood and agree not to arrest Chat. They took Gabriel away along with the stolen stuff leaving Chat and Marinette alone.

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this Marinette. I'll be honest I only created this deal to break a girl's heart after seeing everyone happy but me. I was going to marry the girl make her love me then break her heart but when you said that you didn't want to marry me until you loved me; I decided to reverse the parts of the plan. Either way my goal was to break your heart, but...I fell into my own trap. The more I spent time with you the more I enjoyed your company, and shortly I started falling in love with you but I understand that you don't love me, especially after hearing all of this."

"Well honestly, I only said that to stall since I didn't want to marry a criminal. I didn't really lie when I said that I wanted to marry for love, and I know that yesterday I said I wasn't in love with you but...that was before I got my memory back and now I know that I do love you. Actually, I loved you for years since back when you were the superhero. I'm still not ready for marriage though."

Chat was overwhelmed with happiness that he picked her up and span her in joy. He was so happy that she loved him as much as he loved her. He gently put her down.

"That's totally fine I understand. I have waited for years, and I can wait for many more as long as I'm with you. Though I do expect us to marry someday."

"Thanks kitty."

"Anything for you princess."

"That evening Marinette took Chat to meet her parents. It took a while to understand that their daughter was actually with Chat Noir and for love not because of the deal, but they supported her in the end.

The next-day Marinette called all her friends and when they got to her house, she explained everything to them. Like her parents, it took them some time to understand the situation but supported them anyway.

"Chat Noir I'm Alya and do you think that I can interview you? I would like to make a blog about you, and the name will be Catblog. The first story will be of how you went from hero-thief-hero."

"Sure thing Alya."

Since that day, Chat became a hero again. Without the influence of Hawkmoth, everyone knew that he was the hero. Also by each day the love between Marinette and him became stronger.

It wouldn't be until two years later that they got married along with having a daughter named Emma. Alya and Nino also got married and had a son named Eluid. Chloe said Nathaniel had been married for a year with twins Nagisa and Akio.

The three families were happy as individuals, but they agreed that they were happier as one big family and together they lived happily ever after.

Fin


End file.
